pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Butterfly Pretty Cure!
Butterfly Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22. Its theme is butterflies and dreams. Story TBA Characters Pretty Cure and Allies Ayaka Hayashi/Cure Morpho Voiced by: Yoko Hikasa (Japanese), Grey DeLisle (English), Xóchitl Ugarte (Spanish), Léopoldine Serre (French), Oona Plany (German), Domitilla D'Amico (Italian) A calm cool and collected 15 year old girl who is apart of the track and field team. Not only is she atheletic she is also a good studier keeping her grades decent enough to be on the team. In civilian form, she has short midnight blue hair and cerulean blue eyes. As Cure Morpho, her hair grows down to her shoulders turning slightly lighter and her eyes turn light blue. For Halloween, she dresses up like the Batman from The Dark Knight Trilogy. * Henshin phrase: "Pretty Cure, Metamorphosis! The metallic beauty of the forest, Cure Morpho!" * Attack: Hanako Yoshida/Cure Peacock Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese), Sarah Williams (English), Gaby Ugarte (Spanish), Jessica Barrier (French), Lisa Dzyadyk (German), Perla Liberatori (Italian) Ayaka's best friend and teammate and usually does the javelin throw or shot up. She is hotheaded and short-fused when it comes to bullies and bad sportsmanship. In civilian form, she has shoulder length auburn hair and brown eyes. As Cure Peacock, her hair becomes dark orange tied in a ponytail and her eyes turn bright orange. For Halloween, she dresses up like Moka Akashiya from Rosario + Vampire. * Henshin phrase: "Pretty Cure, Metamorphosis! The scarlet wonder of the south wind, Cure Peacock!" * Attack: Keiko Suzuki/Cure Jezebel Voiced by: Hibiku Yamamura (Japanese), Veronica Taylor (English), Carla Castañeda (Spanish), Alice Ley (French), Julia Meynen (German), Eva Padoan (Italian) She's the third to become a Pretty Cure. She aspires to be a model like her mother before her, though due to an accident when she was younger she has a fear of the camera which she's hoping to get over. In civilian form, she has crimson hair tied in shoulder-length twintails and green eyes. As Cure Jezebel, her hair becomes a brighter red and loosens and lengthens to waist-length and her eyes turn red. For Halloween, she dresses up like Yuki Nagato from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. * Henshin phrase: TBA * Attack: Ryotaro Tsurugi/Cure Skipper Voiced by: Yuki Tokiwa (Japanese), Rupert Grint (English), Luis Daniel Ramírez (Spanish), Alexis Tomassian (French), Max Felder (German), Gabriele Lopez (Italian) He's the fourth to become a Cure. He's an aspiring filmmaker and a bit of an exercise nut. He is Keiko's best friend and has been trying to help her get over her fear of being on camera. He has dark brown hair going over his left eye and green eyes. As Cure Skipper, his hair brightens to vermilion and lengthens a bit and his eyes turn silver. For Halloween, he dresses up like Rue from Princess Tutu. * Henshin phrase: TBA * Attack: Yoko Kamisaka/Cure Papillon Voiced by: Misato Fukuen (Japanese), Emma Watson (English and French), Jocelyn Robles (Spanish), Gabrielle Pietermann (German), Letizia Ciampa (Italian) She is the fifth and final Cure. She is the pitcher for the Kieseki Monarchs. Half-French on her mother's side, she was born in Moulins, in central France, but was raised in Rubi Falls. She's fluent in French to the point where she can do complete conversations in the language, generally preferring to use that language exclusively when talking to Vanessa. In civilian form, she has dirty blond hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Papillon, her hair brightens to platinum blond and her eyes turn viridian. For Halloween, she dresses up like Takashi Komuro from Highschool of the Dead. * Henshin phrase: "Pretty Cure, Metamorphosis! La princesse technicolorée de l'arc-en-ciel, Cure Papillon!" * Attack: Ayane Hayashi/Monarch Knight Voiced by: Kana Asumi (Japanese), Nina Dobrev (English), Guadalupe Leal (Spanish), Mélanie Dermont (French), Tanya Kahana (German), Alessia Amendola (Italian) She is a powerful ally to the Cures and the older cousin of Ayaka. She lived in a city neighboring Rubi Falls until her parents' messy divorce drove her to go to her aunt and uncle's house. In civilian form, she has waist length cerulean blue hair tied in a braid and dark blue eyes. As Monarch Knight, her hair becomes black with orange streaks and her eyes turn orange wearing a black and orange domino mask. For Halloween, she dresses up like a Yen Girl from Nerima Daikon Brothers. Vanessa Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English), Irina Índigo (Spanish), Manon Azem (French), Sabine Bohlmann (German), Federica di Bortoli (Italian) The mascot of the series. She's multilingual and thus can understand Yoko when she's speaking French. ??? Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English), ??? (Spanish), ??? (French), ??? (German), ??? (Italian) The other mascot of the series, and Vanessa's big brother. Villains The Motherens They are the villains of the series who are after Dream Butterflies to turn them into Nightmare Moths to take over the person and turn them into slaves. Silky She is the the leader of the Motherens who after the Dream Butterflies to gain enough power to break through the nearly broken force field of Dream Forest. Luna She is the first to attack. She is easily annoyed when woken up before nighttime since she is more awake during the night and ever since going to earth for the first few times loves drinking coffee and snacking on apples. She has past shoulder length beautiful white hair with feathery antenna and soft green eyes. Attacus He's the second to attack who is usually in charge of waking Luna up and gets the full brunt of her anger. Dispar She's the third to attack. Buffy She's the fourth to attack. Atrops He's the fifth to attack. Naitomeanoga They are the monsters of the day. Kieseki High School Chouko Voiced by: Satsuki Yukino (Japanese), Erica Mendez (English), Leyla Rangel (Spanish), Maëlys Ricordeau (French), Ulrike Jenni (German), Letizia Scifoni (Italian) She is another track and field member doing high jump who also loves studying butterflies. She has long curly red hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes. Jean Marie Millipied Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Joseph Gordon-Levitt (English and French), Christian Strempler (Spanish), Robin Kahnmeyer (German), Andrea Mete (Italian) One of Yoko's teammates on the Monarchs, who is French. Due to his Japanese being quite rusty, he prefers to converse with Yoko in French, which Yoko, for her part, is fine with. ??? Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English), ??? (Spanish), ??? (French), ??? (German), ??? (Italian) The daughter of a film magnate, and Ryotaro's chief source for photographic and motion picture film and video tape to use for his projects. Items Flutter Wings They are the henshin items of the series. Dream Butterflies They are Butterfly shaped jewels that are made from people's dreams if drawn out they turn into real butterflies but when turned into Nightmare Moths they become Pure black with red designs. Locations Rubī Falls: It's where the story takes place. It's known for it's butterfly species named the Ruby Wings that come every summer. In it are: * Kieseki High School: It's where the Cures go to school. * Rubi Chou Gardens: A large butterfly garden that has flower that every butterfly loves with a large unknown type of tree that flowers in bright red flowers. * Ruri Lake: A large lake that is really popular with the towns folk next to the Gardens. It's a large deep blue lake with rocks to jump off of and sandy banks around it with trees surrounding it. Dreaming Forest: It's where Vanessa is from. It's hinted that is where the Ruby butterflies are from. Episodes # Flip, Flap, Fly! Cure Morpho Takes Flight! # To Help a Teammate! Cure Peacock Jumps In! # The Camera-Shy Model Is Cure Jezebel! # Smile for the Camera! Cure Skipper Makes a Stunning Debut! # C'est Parti! Cure Papillon Strikes Out the Opposition! # Five Girls Are Go! Nous Sommes Butterfly Pretty Cure! # Enter Vanessa's Big Brother! # Je Ne Perdrai Pas! Yoko and Keiko Clash! # My Wings Won't Disappear!? The Broken Flutter Wings # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # All Hallows Eve Costumed Masquerade Ball! Trivia * Rubi Falls is based off of a place in the authoress's favorite book "Things with Wings" it's pretty similar except for the magic tree that gives kids wings. * Both Emma Watson, the English voice of Yoko, and Joseph Gordon-Levitt, the English voice of Jean Marie, can speak French in real life.